


Affairs of The Heart

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: Naeun - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin is a new student, He's in 11th grade; knows no one. He is friendly but shy till he gets to know you.Minho is a senior. He is very popular as he is the soccer captain. Minho enjoys bullying, those he feels are beaneath him; but what will happen when he meets the bubbly shy new student Lee Taemin?Naeun is in 10th grade. She doesn't talk much to others as she is shy. Her mother died giing bith to her; her father has a drinking problem. Will she come out of her shell when she meets Lee Taemin?What will Taemin do when two people fight over him? Who will his heart choose?





	Affairs of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.  
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.  
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Minho walked down the hallway of his school in his nice uniform, with his expensive backpack on his back. As he walked down the hallway he decided he wanted a drink and turned to the water fountain but someone was using it; but he quickly took care of that problem as he pushed the kid out of the way harshly; causing the kid to call on the floor.

“ You shouldn’t have been in my way idiot” Minho snarled out threw his gritted teeth.

The kid quickly stood up grabbing his bag and took off running. Minho laughed at how scared the kid was.  Minho turned around and a kid was behind him waiting to get a turn at the water fountain. Minho smirked at him and pushed him hard into the wall, causing the kid to groan in pain; that only adding to Minho’s smirk on his face. Minho headed to his class sitting in the very back as he always does. He  turned and looked at one of the smart kids.

“Did you get my home work done?” Minho asked in a hushed demanding tone.

“Y-Y-Yes” The boy nervously handed Minho his home work.

Minho snatched the papers from him and pushed him, as he quickly checked it over.

“ Tonight when you do my home work you better make it sound more like I wrote it or I will kick your skinny ugly ass. Got it?” Minho growled under his breath to him.

“Y-Y-Yes Minho” The boy stuttered out.

Minho rolled his eyes at the kid and turned in his home work fast and sat back in his seat kicking his legs up on his desk turning on his I~Pod as the teacher began to talk. Minho never paid attention in any of his classes but gym. None of his teachers got after him as Minho’s father donated allot of money to their school a year and were afraid he’d stop if Minho got scolded or failed any classes.  After his class ended Minho headed to the lunch room and took his seat and began to eat his lunch brought from home as he wouldn’t be caught dead eating the schools nasty food; he was way too good for it.

All the soccer team sat at the table Minho was eating at; along with allot of girls fawning over Minho.  Minho loves all the attention he gets from the girls and how all the guys are jealous of him, as he can get anyone he wants. Minho chooses to stay single as he doesn’t want to feel tied down. He wants to be able to do who he wants when he wants, if he so chooses and not be nagged by some girl friend. Minho finishes his food and flirts with all the girls at the table; each of the girls only focus on Minho no one else. They all praise him and compliment him like he is some sort of god; which Minho really doesn’t need the ego boost, since his head my explode from his already large ego.

Naeun slowly walked into the lunch room with her head staring at her feet as she walked. She found an empty chair and sat at a small table all by herself and pulled out a book. As Naeun was focused on her book she flinched startled with a fry covered in ketchup smacked her in the face; She didn’t look up as she new it would cause more laughter. She new it was no other than the popular soccer captain Minho who threw it; as he loves picking on her and anyone he can.

Naeun wiped the ketchup off her face and went right back to her book trying her best not to get up and run away in tears; she wouldn’t make that mistake again. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of making her cry in front of everyone again.  Naeun went right back to her book focusing on it. She was so focused on her book that she didn’t see Minho get up and walk towards her with a can of pop in his hand. She didn’t notice he was standing in front of her till she felt the cold pop hit her head and run down her face and uniform. Naeun let out a gasp from being startled and the coldness of the pop. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes; so she bit down on her lip hard, to keep them back till she could cry alone. Naeun grabbed her backpack and book and went to walk around Minho but he wouldn’t let her leave.

“P-P-Please move” Naeun barely whispered out.

“Im sorry I can’t hear your pathetic voice. Speak louder freak” Minho roared out for the whole lunch room to hear.

Naeun just stood there tears pouring down her face. She pushed passed Minho and ran out of the lunch room as the students began to laugh at her. She ran to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall crying into her hands sliding down to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
